


I Do (Love You)

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first post. I want to thank some wonderful ladies from tumblr for press- I mean pushing me to get an account on her. dumplinnoona, Mimozka, Queen-smoakin, Flash-smoak-and-arrows, and Olicity-i-believe-in-you thank you so much. I love you ladies. Everyone else here I wnat to thank you also for following me on my weird quest that has now bled over to tho here. It means so much to me that you all have at one point or another smiled at something I wrote. I would love to hear from you guys on here (Now I can actually respond a little bit better now) so please send me messages or leave comments critiquing what I wrote. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like (but don't be mean about it please.) and let me know something you hope to see. I love you all so much. (Side note; This was not betad so if something is horribly wrong, please tell me so I can try to fix it.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Do (Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post. I want to thank some wonderful ladies from tumblr for press- I mean pushing me to get an account on her. dumplinnoona, Mimozka, Queen-smoakin, Flash-smoak-and-arrows, and Olicity-i-believe-in-you thank you so much. I love you ladies. Everyone else here I wnat to thank you also for following me on my weird quest that has now bled over to tho here. It means so much to me that you all have at one point or another smiled at something I wrote. I would love to hear from you guys on here (Now I can actually respond a little bit better now) so please send me messages or leave comments critiquing what I wrote. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like (but don't be mean about it please.) and let me know something you hope to see. I love you all so much. (Side note; This was not betad so if something is horribly wrong, please tell me so I can try to fix it.)

He was losing his chances. He was bummed that she wasn’t part of the wedding party but he understood why. Lyla had a sister and it was only fair that Lyla asked her to be the maid of honor. He had asked her to be his date but she declined because she told him she already had a date. When he saw her walk in the doors on the arm of Palmer he became conflicted with emotions. Oliver wanted to pull her away from him, he wanted to grab her and kiss her, and he wanted to put an arrow in Palmer. Oliver knew if he did any of that it would upset Felicity. He was the one that escorted them to their seats with a smile on his face. When Lyla was walking down the aisle everyone was looking at her, the bride, but Oliver’s eyes were only on Felicity. He watched as the smile on her face grew, as she leaned over and gave Lyla’s arm a reassuring squeeze when she passed. He saw her holding hands with his sister. Even during the ceremony he kept glancing over to Felicity. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the blonde woman in the pink dress. Even now while he stands at the bar, watching her dance with Roy, during the reception.

“You know the more you stare at her, the more miserable you’ll become.” Oliver turned to look at the man of the hour, another brother he never thought he would get after Tommy.

“I don’t know what to do Dig. On one hand I want to go over there and cut in and try to take her away from Palmer. But on the other-“

“You want her to stay with Palmer because you’ll believe that she’ll be safer. I get it man, I do. Those were thoughts both Lyla and I had when we were dating. Lyla told me that when I was with Carly she wanted us to work out so much because of her job with A.R.G.U.S. She thought that if I was with a civilian then I would be safer. The problem was that I had similar thoughts as Lyla but about Carly. I wanted her dating someone else because of the job we do. But then Lyla and I found each other again and we couldn’t be happier. I told you once Oliver that sometimes finding the right person is finding the one who you don’t have to apologize to. And I’m pretty sure you already found them.” Diggle told him. Oliver looked over to Felicity again before he turned back around to finish his drink. 

“Excuse me John. I have to go dance with a special someone.” Diggle smiled as he clapped Oliver on the shoulder when he walked past. He laughed though when instead of the blonde, he went to a beautiful brunette who stood on the sidelines.

“May I have this dance?” He asked holding his hand out with his old charming smile on. The rolled her eyes but gave her hand to him anyways.

“Trying to use me as bait to help make girls swoon isn’t going to work Ollie. I’m not ten anymore.” 

“I know. But I was hoping you could help get one girl in particular.” 

“You mean your blond IT girl that happens to be dancing with my Abercrombie guy?” Thea smiled at Oliver. She saw him glance over at the two and when she looked over she saw the both of them laughing and acting weird. Thea went to say something but was interrupted by the DJ.

“By orders of the Bride, you must now change partners for this song. Ladies you are ordered to find the broodiest guy you know and dance with him.” Oliver looked over to the Bridal party table and saw both Diggle and Lyla laughing at the scene in front of them. Oliver just shook his head as he released Thea to go to Roy as headed towards Felicity.

“Sorry Felicity, bride’s orders.” He grinned down at her. She smiled up at him as the song turned to a slow dance. Oliver has his hand out but Felicity ignored it to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands were on her waist and he felt like he was back in middle school with how much distance was between them. He wanted to look in to her eyes but her gaze was over his shoulder. When he swayed them gently in a full circle he was able to see who she was looking at, and it made his body tense up. He saw Ray Palmer standing off to the side talking to some of Lyla and Diggle’s army buddies. He let out a mental sigh before moving his sight to above her head.

“Oliver.” She whispered.

“Can we go get some air and possibly talk?” Her head was down as she asked the question. Oliver was afraid. Afraid because he knew every time they talked it always ended in heartbreak. Oliver nodded his head before he remembered that she wasn’t looking at him. 

“Yeah.” He croaked out wrapping his hand around hers. He followed behind her, trying to keep his heart from jumping to conclusions because she still had a hold of his hand. They started to walk through the gardens of the hotel. It was a casual stroll and Felicity still had a hold on his hand. It wasn’t until they got to a fountain in the middle of the gardens did they stop. Felicity dropped his hand and kept her back to him. All Oliver could feel was the cold of the night, it was coldest on his hand.

“Oliver I’ve had a crush on you for close to two years. I fell in love with you a year ago. I stood by your side and have helped you so many times. I allowed my name and reputation be tarnished because you needed me. But in the last half of the year, when I needed you, it felt like you abandoned me. You made a promise to me a year ago that I wasn’t going to lose you and physically I haven’t, but emotionally? Emotionally I don’t know. I look back and there are times where I wonder if you were actually emotionally involved or you were just trying to manipulate me.” 

“Felicity-“ Oliver went to reach out to her, to make her look at him, but she had turned around before he could touch and held a hand up to make him stop.

“I’m not blaming you Oliver. I’ve seen the proof of the hell you lived in the five years you were gone. I’ve done my research and know that you aren’t exactly sound. That’s why I’m not mad at you. I do love you Oliver, but I need you to do something first for me.”

“Anything.”

“Love yourself. Let go of some of the guilt, allow the ghosts of your past to move on. Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Allow yourself to live. I know I told you to stop dangling maybes but now it’s my turn.” Oliver just looked at her.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked as he got closer to her. He noted with a bit of joy that she didn’t back up nor did she put her hands up as a barrier to stop him.

“I’m saying Oliver that I will wait for you. But it’s only a short window. If you go on another suicide mission like you did with Nadat Parbat I swear I will kill you myself. “

“But you’re saying I have a chance? You’re saying that I have a chance to be with you, to be what you want? Right?” As soon as Oliver was close enough to her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oliver you are already what I want. Now I need you to become what I need.” Oliver pulled her in close to his chest and laid a kiss on her forehead.

“I promise. I promise to become what you need. I do.” His grip got a little tighter when he felt her arms band around his back underneath his tux jacket, but he never moved. He didn’t want to move, because he finally had her where he wanted her.


End file.
